Graphene is a recently isolated two-dimensional form of carbon that has attracted attention in the scientific community due to its unique physical properties. For instance, two-dimensional graphene has zero band gap and a linear dispersion relation near the Dirac point, where the electrons behave like massless Dirac fermions. Graphene has extraordinary transport properties: the Fermi velocity is about 108 centimeters per second (cm/s) and room temperature carrier mobilities over 10,000 centimeters squared per volt-second (cm2/Vs) at a sheet density of 1012 cm−2 have been reported. Carrier mobilities over 200,000 cm2/Vs have also been measured in suspended graphene samples at low temperatures. Graphene also has tremendous mechanical strength and high thermal conductivity. Despite these attractive physical properties, the absence of a band gap has made it difficult to utilize graphene for conventional applications, such as scaled field-effect transistors (FETs) for digital logic. Furthermore, common methods of inducing a band gap in graphene, such as through the formation of nanoribbons or by placing a field across bi-layer graphene, have been shown to degrade the transport properties.